Mrs Priestly
by EvilAngels26
Summary: Miranda being sexy, Andy being jealous. That's pretty much it.


**A/N 1:**This piece of writing is completely inconsequential and I just had to write it for my sake. So don't blame me if you end up wasting your time. You've been warned.

**A/N 2:**I wrote this to mourn all the clothes that Meryl Streep will never ever wear; only our Miranda could do that and kill people with all her beauty. So, you know, just pent up frustrations and bleh.

**A/N 3:** I do not own any of the characters (except Jeffrey), they belong to Lauren Weis—whatever her name is, although personally I think Meryl owns Miranda. I've simply borrowed them to whet my appetite. It's un-beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

**A/N 4:** Sorry, I'll stop talking.

_**Mrs. Priestly**_

_Rating:K_

_Pairing: Established Miranda/Andy_

_Summary: Miranda being sexy, Andy being jealous. That's pretty much it._

There are times when Andy abhors Miranda. No, not because she works too much and till late (because Andy has come into the habit of doing that too), not because she can drive Andy crazy with her OCD for cleanliness (Andy is beyond bothering, because no matter how much she dirties the townhouse Miranda will go cleaning after her muttering meaningless insanities), neither because she splurges on exorbitant gifts for Andy and the twins (truth be told, she loves all the attention, but there must be some restraint now, mustn't there), nor because she hogs all the covers at night (it irks Andy only a little, but she compensates by pressing up close to her lover's body who doesn't object in the slightest).

What really makes Andy Sachs go mad is Miranda Priestly's mind numbing beauty. It's not fair and her existence should be illegal, but then again the world would be deprived of all the brilliance and perfection that is her lover and that would really not be fair too!

Andy doesn't mind that she finds Miranda beautiful per se because it works both ways, Miranda seems equally mesmerized by Andy's perfection.

Yet, yet there is a difference. The way the world looks at Andy is oh so very different from the way the world looks at the high-and-mighty Miranda Priestly.

Of course she gets her fair share of appreciatory looks and whistles from the occasional sleazy subway commuter. It's probably because of her assets which she is pretty proud of and in which Miranda takes special interest. That's about it. She looks good in dresses and people are generous with their compliments, especially Miranda and that's nice. Really nice.

What's not nice is the way people look at Miranda. Yes, she loves it when Miranda wears those classic Chanel black off-shoulder dresses, which accentuates every contour of her lily white skin and makes her look like the angel of light. When she transforms from her Mira to fashion maven Miranda Priestly the process takes her breath away leaving her reeling. She loves the kind of control that Miranda has over her. She really does. What she doesn't love is the kind of control she has over other people.

The balls and the charities are the worst, because Miranda invariably looks like a creature out of a contemporary Michelangelo painting and men inadvertently look at her as if they could consume her whole. It's true that Miranda has an aura about her, a certain air, a shroud of mystery which makes men want to attain her and destroy her and reduce her to a mere mortal. Andy doesn't look at Miranda that way. She revels in Miranda's mystery and tries to unravel a layer a day and then, put it all back together. Men DO NOT understand this. So, Andy is perpetually always fuming at the balls. Miranda thinks it's got something to do with the pompousness and fripperies of high society, which of is partially correct.

Women look at Miranda too, in awe and that Andy likes because you know, there is no such singular beauty as Miranda's. However, she wouldn't like anything more than to punch the faces of those upstart pricks that look at her lover as an object that needs to be possessed.

Like these men at the balls are not enough that there are boys and in particular one boy who has been eyeing her wife for the past three weeks now.

Caroline's latest friend, Jeff. Well, Jeffrey for Miranda. School soccer team captain, of the highest order and unbearably insufferable. Well, maybe Andy's judgement is a little biased against him, the reasons for which are as follows:

He is hanging around with Caroline too much. Too much. Which means Caroline doesn't mind his company either or you know it's just a teenage thing. Andy doesn't like him.

The boy is a boy. Too young to be indulging in whatever it is Andy thinks he does.

The boy looks an awful lot at Miranda who seems oblivious to everything.

She is scared for Caroline's wellbeing.

Again, he looks an awful lot at Miranda and tries those smiles that the men in those cheesy rom-coms try and that's reason enough to dislike him.

Tonight is another night when she abhors Miranda, because she is looking decadent in red in an almost ungodly like fashion and as usual is completely unaware of it, whereas the boy standing in front of her seems just a little too aware.

_She is wearing a wine red Zuhair Murad gown tonight. It's obviously décolleté and the material is sheer and uneven, not the usual classic. Andy wonders why. It has a bouquet of ruffles going down from the left side and is cinched at the waist with satin sheen gold lace. Here and there is a hint of gold mingling with the wine organza. It's hugging her body at all the right places. Nobody else could have worn it, not because it was custom made (which of course it was) but because nobody else could have done justice to it. There is nothing to distract from the pale set of shoulders and the swan like neck- not a single speck, not one diamond or ruby of a necklace, not even a pair of earrings. The myriad of colours-the wine of the dress, the azure of her eyes, the gold of the lace and the silver of her hair is breathtakingly brilliant. It's only expected that people lose their sense of coherence._

" _No, Mir—Ms—Mrs. Priestly, Caroline and I will be studying tonight. She has promised to help me with Algebra and I'm gonna help her with Geography!"_

"_Really now! Does Caroline need help with Geography? And you say YOU can help her! My, my daughter is in serious trouble then!" she smirks while looking at him in a condescending manner._

_Although, Andy is standing at a position where she can't see Jeff's face she knows he's blushing. He puts his hand on his blonde hair, ruffles it a bit and stammers "Uh-I mean, you know—I mean, she doesn't need it, I mean she does-uh, you know. Suh-sorry. I'll just go up to Caroline's room, maybe!"_

"_No, no! Wait here. She'll come downstairs to see me off and then you can study here, in the living room. Cara will be there to provide you with refreshments, so stay here. I'll be down in a bit and so will Caroline" _

_Miranda turns to go and Andy is almost relieved that she'll get some time to put this boy's head back on his shoulder, when Miranda's eyes catch something on the floor._

_Goddamit. Andy curses herself for having left a bundle of post-it notes and highlighters on the floor the night before. Of-fucking-course Miranda can't freaking let it go, because she is has a godforsaken disorder and has to obviously bend down to pick it up. Andy knows that she has to stop that but she also knows that if Miranda sees her, she'll insist on taking her upstairs but she is determined enough to give this boy a piece of her mind. She also knows she is being unreasonably jealous and possessive and has no reason to fear this boy. Even before she finishes her inner ramblings Miranda bends down and in the process puts her glorious cleavage on display._

_She puts her left hand near the top of her dress, as if to prevent her breasts from spilling out of the dress while she picks up the things. The simple act of modesty comes across as something so sensuous that Andy loses her mind. Adrenaline rushes up to her head and she knows she is blushing furiously and a warm feeling settles in the lowest part of her abdomen._

_The boy turns his face away from the sight and Andy sees him. His face is beet red, probably a mirror image of Andy's. He looks back again from the corner of his eye and then turns his face swiftly when Miranda gets up._

_Then, without any further ado she turns her back towards them making her way towards the stairs, revealing to them her perfectly shaped derriere. Both of them seem stupefied, holding their breath while they take in the vision. _

_Andy snaps out of the trance first and like a woman on a mission charges towards the boy._

"_You!" _

_He almost jumps at the foreign sound and turns back to come face to face with Andy Sachs, wife of Miranda Priestly._

"_Woah! Andy, I didn't see you come in!"_

"_Of course you didn't!" *You would have if you weren't busy ogling my wife!*_

"_Mrs. Priestly just went upstairs." He says while doing that same thing to his hair and slightly blushing._

"_Mrs Priestly? She's Mrs. Priestly-Sachs!" Andy says through narrowed eyes._

"_Mrs— —Se-Sex!"_

"_Sachs! S-A-C-H-S! My surname, my wife!" she growls. _

_She was going to make this boy pay for his cheekiness._

"_Look!" and then she doesn't know how to proceed. She couldn't just tell him to stop ogling her wife. He is Caroline's friend and he just has a stupid teenager crush on Miranda and it would go away with time and she knows she is being foolish and-but-and-_

"_Sorry And-Ma'am! I-she-tell Caroline I'll meet her in school!" the boy looks at Andy with an unreadable expression-something akin to embarrassment and fear and incomprehension and something else. Andy wonders what her face is giving away._

_Maybe, maybe only one look was enough for him to know what she had been thinking. She has been getting better at speaking through gestures and looks, thanks to Miranda. She might as well use 'this look' on those sycophants at a party._

_Before she can say anything the boy tucks tail and disappears and she can only smirk at his retreating form and congratulate herself on the success. _

_She heads upstairs to finish her days' task._

Miranda doesn't go to the ball that night. Not of her own will of course but because Andy had reduced her to a babbling mess incapable of coherent speech, through her careful ministrations on her body.

The dress lies in a corner of the huge bedroom and will never be worn again in public, a pact Miranda had to agree to when Andrea decided to stop fucking her midway, this close to her orgasm. The only thing that Miranda remembers from that night is the rustle of silk as her body was stripped off the dress, Andrea's chocolate brown eyes which had turned to a shade of black with passion glistening in them, the orgasm(s) and the faint whispers of 'You're mine' against her ear.

Miranda doesn't know what had brought that on but she doesn't complain. She never complains, not when her wife decides to claim her as her own. Secretly, she's even proud of it.

Miranda doesn't understand why Jeffrey left that night without meeting Caroline. She is also oblivious of the conversation that takes place between Andy and Caroline the evening after.

"_I met Jeff today. He said he came by yesterday but left without meeting me. Idk why?! I asked him to like tag along with me today, but he refused, blatantly! Like he'd seen a ghost here. Did Mom tell him something, do you know anything about it Andy?" Caroline huffed as she put her backpack down on the carpeted floor of the den._

"_Nope! Now idea peanut. Probably he did see a ghost. Or some other scary thing." *Like me* " Don't give it too much thought. He'll get over it." *I hope*_

"_Yeah, well! I hope Mom didn't tell him anything coz he really likes Mom, I mean he's always 'Mrs. Priestly this Mrs. Priestly that' "_

_Andy makes a face and adds "Oh, I'm sure 'Mrs. Priestly' didn't tell him anything! And tell him it's Ms. Priestly OR Mrs. Priestly Sachs!"_

"_Woah! Whatever, I'm off, too tired. Tell Mrs. Priestly-Sachs to call me and Cass when dinner's ready. I'll call Jeff and try to understand what's wrong and let him know your wish." Caroline smirks and turns to leave the room leaving a bewildered Andy._

Andy ardently wishes Jeff doesn't confide in Caroline, although she hardly knows what he would say. It would be an embarrassing position for both of them-Andy, for being jealous of a teenager and Jeff, for having a thing for his friend's mother.

Only one thing gives Andy solace, that Miranda is only hers. There might be a million others, who've been put under the Ice Queen's spell, but the Ice Queen herself dances to another tune, the one played by Andy Sachs and luckily this tune is everlasting.


End file.
